They Made Me Wear It!
by BeatrixG the MaskedDog
Summary: First oneshot! What happens when Benson dresses up as Prince Gumball and the Ice Queen as Elsa? Read and find out. (Cover art by me)


"Come on Benson."

"Yeah Benson!"

* * *

**Welcome to my first oneshot, They Made Me Wear It! All shows included here, even show references, belong to their perspective owners. (Regular Show, Adventure Time, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, in particular)**

* * *

"Really? After being embarassed by every existing toon in the universe, because of dressing up as Gumball Waterson last year, NOW YOU WANT ME TO DRESS UP AS PRINCE GUMBALL THIS YEAR?! Guys, I had enough jokes, alright."

"Come on Benson, every toon is dressing up as other toons. I'm dressing up as Dipper Pines and Rigby's dressing up as Pizza Steve. Benson, you'll look good in that suit. I've seen amazing fan-arts of you dressed up like that guy." Mordecai said.

"Besides, Audrey's gonna be there." Rigby said.

"WHAT?!" Benson exclaimed.

"Do us a solid and dress up as Prince Gumball for Halloween tonight."

(Sigh) "Do me a solid and make sure Audrey doesn't see me or you two are fired." Benson said back.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hm." The two said. Mordecai continued "Challenge apcepted."

* * *

"Arghh! What am I gonna wear tonight?! I need hot and cute princes to notice me."

"WENK."

"What?"

"WENK WENK," said a penguin, pointing to a picture of Elsa, from, obviously, Frozen.

"You want me to dress up like her?" asked the **_Ice Queen_**. (Yes, "princes" wasn't a typo. Also, the Ice King would be dressing up as Jack Frost tonight)

"WENK WENK."

"Really?"

"WENK."

"Alright then, it's settled. Penguins, follow me! We'll be dressmaking before the party."

* * *

Skip to the Party:

Every cartoon character came. From oldest to newest. The party, was pretty much awesome.

Benson, well, was quite embarassed, seeing almost every girl in the party stared at him, but not in disgust, but in awe. He was actually looking handsome in the outfit, with the colors of the clothing matching him.(See art/Prince-Benson-259836568) He was about to get some punch when he bumped into Jake and Lady, dressed as Scooby-Doo and Rainbow Dash.

"What the- oh hey, Benson! Nice costume you got there. Looks really, really..." Jake said, trailing off, because he was about to laugh, but held it.

"Jake?" Lady wondered. "그의 의상은 재미있다? 음, 사실입니다!" (Is his costume funny? Well, ACTUALLY IT IS!)

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" The couple laughed, catching everyone in the party's attention, with all the guys laughing, even Mordecai and Rigby.

"Dude, what you planned was gold!" Mordecai complemented Rigby.

"Told ya so!"

"OOOOHHHHHHH! BWAHAHAHAHA!" They said.

Well, all the girls giggled and blushed, even Audrey, who Benson saw in the crowd, was doing too.

Benson, feeling so embarassed, turned red, not angry, but embarassed. He had no choice but to fire the slackers, or else bad things would happen. Well, he slipped away with Mordecai and Rigby to the bathroom and fired them there. Then, after 5 minutes, he hired them again.

* * *

Everyone was laughing at the Ice Queen when Twilight Sparkle (dressed as Sailor Moon) made fun of her costume.

"Frozen was so last year, Ice Queen. You could've done better." Said the alicorn.

The Ice Queen was really embarrassed. (See art/Ice-Queen-429673832) She froze Twilight out of anger, then everyone ran away. She decided to go to the other room, (There are tons of rooms for this party.) bumping into Benson, who decided to go where the Queen of Ice was.

"Well, what were you doing, hotstuff?" She asked.

"TRYING TO GO TO THE BAR! Get out of the way," he pushed "I had enough embarassment to deal with."

"Hey! I went through that to-"

"Look," Jake pointed, catching the Ice Queen," It's Elsa, the Ice Queen! Not the snow queen, the Ice Queen! Simone, Frozen was so last year! HAHAHAHA!"

Everyone laughed with the dog.

Well, the same happened to Benson. Twilight unfroze herself with her powers and caught Benson.

"Everyone, look! It's Prince Benson!"

Well, it was another tough Halloween for the Ice Queen and Benson.

I hope you enjoyed this story.

KEEP CALM, AND ENJOY THIS EARLY HALLOWEEN FANFIC.

-BeatrixG-


End file.
